


Sometimes it's good to be fucked

by Dolavine



Series: Porn Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, anal stretching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean lets Sam top this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes it's good to be fucked

Sam’s long fingers stretch and twist as he opens Dean up. The slick lube is easing the way as he adds a third finger. 

“Like that?” Sam’s words are husky as he enjoys his work.

Dean only grunts and pushes back into the slow manipulations.

“Good.” He says pulling out to line up his cock. “Relax.” He’s smoothing over Dean’s ass as he pushes inside.

Dean moans, pushes back, forcing Sam to bottom out quickly- so he can ride his cock.

“You like me like this?” Sam’s letting Dean do all of the work.

“Fuck, yeah.” Dean moans. “Always you.”


End file.
